1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a security of large capacitance along with the semiconductor device. Also, the present invention is concerned with a method for fabricating the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High integration of a semiconductor device demands a significant reduction in the area of a cell but a capacitance sufficient enough for the semiconductor device to perform its operation sufficiently. For the purpose of increasing the capacitance, a variety of capacitor structures, such as stack type, cylindrical type and trench type, has been suggested.
In order to better understand the background of the invention, a description for a stack structure of a capacitor will be given below, in connection with some of the accompanying drawings.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is a layout showing a conventional arrangement of a plurality of combinations, each of which consists of a rectangular storage electrode mask 16 and a circular storage electrode contact mask 10. As shown in this figure, the storage electrode mask 16 is centered at the storage electrode contact mask 10 and the combinations are arranged regularly in columns and rows.
FIG. 2 shows a storage electrode of a capacitor fabricated by the conventional technique, taken through line I--I of FIG. 1. Following the construction of a MOSFET (not shown) over a semiconductor substrate 1, an insulating layer 2 is formed over it and then, etched by use of the storage electrode contact mask (designated as reference numeral "10" in FIG. 1), so as to form a contact hole 3 through which a predetermined area of the semiconductor substrate 1 is exposed. A conductive layer for a storage electrode is deposited, followed by formation of an insulating layer (not shown) over the conductive layer. Using the storage electrode mask (designated as reference numeral "16" in FIG. 1), the insulating layer and the conductive layer are patterned by etch. At the side wall of the conductive layer and insulating film pattern thus obtained, a conductive spacer 9 is formed. And, the insulating film pattern upon the conductive layer pattern is removed. At the moment, the conductive layer pattern 8 is electrically connected with the conductive spacer 9 so that they both are used as a storage electrode.
Such conventional structure of a storage electrode cannot satisfy the demand for high integration because the securing of large capacitance is limited.